31 Days of NecroPHILia
by phillesterspenis
Summary: We're back. WARNING - GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, CONTENT, NON-CON (kinda) AND A WHOLE BUNCH OF BAD. You're welcome. :)


Dan was sat, flustered in front of his laptop, his door closed tightly. Phil wasn't home for another hour. Dan treasured these moments, clasping his penis, he carried on watching the screen intently. He was staring strongly at the screen, watching a young asian amputee rubbing her soft stump against another girls' groin. Unsurprisingly, it wasn't that hard for Dan to get off, chasing his orgasm faster than he would have liked to admit. As he released into his hand, he captured an idea, one of which he couldn't shake off; the vision of his innocent, bright-eyed roommate, blood seeping from his thigh as his leg was removed. He closed his eyes, panting for breath. He sat there, breathless for moments on end; the thought never ceased to fascinate him. Vivid images, gashes of jagged flesh and an open wound that would fester, Dan couldn't resist. He got up-still mulling the thought over in his mind- and cleaned his throbbing and now flaccid penis. He stood silently in the bathroom for a while, imagining the scenario over and over again, his eyes wide and a smile slowly spreading across his relaxed face.

Taking a cold shower to calm himself down once more, he heard the door go, that chirpy, happy voice sound the words "I'm home!". He got out, and into a pair of his normal, comfortable clothes, before saying hello to Phil like nothing was wrong. He offered him a cup of tea, plotting how he was going to go about the plan. He decided the best thing to do, was to wait until the evening, whilst the boy slept, and he would attempt to remove his leg. Phil was bright eyed and jovially wandered about the flat to find Dan sitting in his bedroom with a puzzled look on his face. Dan blinked up at his best friend, not catching his look. "Are you alright?" his soft voice sounded, and Dan just couldn't find his guilty conscience.  
"Don't worry, I will be." he said, with a soft, genuine-looking smile. He noticed Phil light up, and had to fight back a breath of relief, gesturing for the boy to sit down so they could go about their normal nightly activities of going online and seeing what their fanbase was up to.

"Our fans are really messed up" breathed Dan,  
"Don't be mean, they're just a little excitable is all!" Phil happily replied.  
Dan yawned, it was currently 2am, which is still relatively early for the boys, but he decided to head off to bed anyway.  
"Phil, I'm going to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow, dude" Dan said, ushering Phil out of the room. As the door opened slightly, an emerald-green eyed cat looked up at the two boys, Phil smiled at the cat, then back at Dan and left. Dan flashed Phil a little grin goodnight, thinking back to their times involving the kitten. He waited a good three hours, before blinking at the clock, deciding it was safe.

He crept into Phil's room, seeing the boy fast asleep, and raised a kitchen knife, before butchering the poor boy's leg to pieces, seeing blood ooze from the open wound. He grinned as the boy opened his eyes, screaming in pain, and the noise went straight to his dick. Phil's tortured yells echoed throughout the flat, Dan cherished the vibrations, but had to put his hand to Phil's mouth. He didn't want the neighbours to wake. A menacing grin spread across Dan's face as his member grew harder and harder. Phil's eyes screamed louder than his voice ever could, but had to close them slowly due to the pain and fear. Dan hacked away at the partially lifeless limb, the calf hanging on to his body by a threat of thinning, red flesh. Dan put the knife down and manoeuvred himself so that he could vigorously grab hold of Phil's loose limb and tug ferociously. By doing so, a tearing sound emanated through the air, the blood never stopped pouring. Poor Phil was lying on his bed, unconscious and without a limb. Dan's eyes showed no remorse as he left the room to place the leg in a prepared bath of ice. He fetched bandages and applied pressure to Phil's wound when he returned. Dan held little hope for Phil's survival considering the lack of professionalism regarding his amputation, but he tried nevertheless.  
Seeing the boy lie there, flat and barely breathing, Dan couldn't help himself. He cupped himself through his pajama bottoms, palming his already leaking cock, emitting a soft moan. He removed his clothing, and stood above Phil, needing the release to come as quick as possible. He managed to get off pretty quickly, a lot quicker than when watching porn, and he let his cum drip all the way down Phil's torso. The boy had completely stopped breathing now, and Dan couldn't help but smile. His plan had finally come to grips. Although he wanted to continue, Dan was too tired, so he dropped down next to to the now mortal boy, and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

When he woke up the next morning, the blood and semen that soaked the sheets and Phil's lifeless form had coagulated and dried, covering each of them in a coat of pungent gloop. He soon realised what he had done and the consequences didn't even phase him, his facial expression did not drop at the thought of his dead, rotting roommate, but lifted. He was as happy as a child at disney land and it could only get better as the days went on and the body decomposed layer by layer.

On the fifth day, an idea sprung to mind. Dan walked into the room, the smell of stale meat filling it right away, and he glanced down at the dead body. He fumbled around, lubing himself up right away, as just the glance of the carcass made him hard, and he entered the boy, letting out a loud moan at the feel of his tight, lifeless walls surrounding him. He thrust manically, not needing to worry about his partner in pain, and buried his face in the rotting neck, before having to stop himself. This just wasn't enough. He flipped positions, so he was above the boy, and made sure the now scabbed over stump was rubbing against his thigh, grunting with each thrust. He released harshly, a wail of pleasure emitting from his mouth as he rode out his high, panting against the stale body as he collapsed. He lay there for minutes on end, his member becoming softer, but his arousal never fully ending. He was still on top of Phil, his face buried into the opening cavity of his chest. The rotting flesh was supple and slid away from Phil's bones at any slight movement. Dan slowly raised himself from Phil, some of his flesh still attached to his penis. He inhaled the stench of the rotting corpse and closed his eyes in pleasure.

As days climbed on, Dan became more and more attached to the corpse. He didn't leave the bed, besides the occasional food, pleasure filling him from the moment he woke up, to the moment he slept. On the 23rd day, he gathered an idea. Walking into the bathroom to finally take a shower, he spotted the rotting leg. The thought rushed straight to him, picking up the item and snapping the leg in half, dropping the thigh end back into the ice, and settling himself in the bottom of the shower, flicking the water on. He opened himself up, lubing up the leg, and began to enter it into himself, furiously wanking himself off at the same time.

The days and weeks went by until the body and separate limb were almost completely decomposed. Dan flourished in this, he enjoyed the thrilling company of the corpse more exciting than Phil used to be when he was alive. He loved the smell, the texture and the taste of the rotted flesh, the maggots that squirmed against his cock when he moved himself gently inside Phil's ever increasing selection of orifices. Phil had practically melted into his sheets, coating the bed in organic matter, alive with death-eating bacteria and parasites. Dan loved it. But he couldn't love it for much longer. Their neighbours had started noticing an odd stench seeping through the walls and gliding menacingly through the air.

Dan curled up against the body, growing a love that he couldn't describe. He was midway through yet another amazing orgasm on the 31st when there was a knocking at the door. No one had been here for a month. He swallowed, pulling down his jumper to cover his raging erection, and fumbled his way to the door, unlocking it, to be greeted by two officers. His eyes went wide, as they handcuffed him right away, dragging him out to the car. Then, he remained in prison to the day he became a corpse himself.


End file.
